Currently, additive manufacturing approaches suffer from various drawbacks, for example property anisotropy in parts produced by filament extrusion-based processes; in many approaches, inter-layer strength is often only between about 10% and 50% of the strength in the along-the-filament direction. Accordingly, improved additive manufacturing systems and methods remain desirable.